


Cute Redheads

by ShimkoongChrissy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Misunderstandings, Omega Verse, Pining, Rejection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimkoongChrissy/pseuds/ShimkoongChrissy
Summary: Omega or not, Hinata is not Kageyama's type.





	Cute Redheads

Hinata and Kageyama had been friends for...well way too long if you asked either of the young men. Having met back in high school and becoming fast friends (only by proximity), fate seemed to have it out for them as they grew up together; entering university, and by coincidence, being accepted into the same school, even getting into the same boring profession. The raven Alpha and red headed Omega seemed to always end up beside one other. Not that either of them really hated it, they depended on each other, understood each other despite their differences once they presented as their second gender, they stuck close and would always meet at the local bar for a chat and drink, or maybe even go for a long, boring, walk and a cigarette or two during the summer months. 

Their friends were never easily convinced, all that time they spent together, all the shared meals finished with a, 'I'll take care of it, you get the next'; every time they leaned in too close from alcohol induced haze, coworkers and acquaintances would chitter about the local Alpha and Omega men that were oddly close. They both knew this old fashion neighborhood didn't quite understand that being one or the other didn't make them more or less likely to be friends or lovers or anything at all. That's what they have to explain every time a new person strolls into their life just like tonight.

"Neither of you bothered to mark or scent or anything. Don't you get jealous, man? I'd go crazy if my girl didn't take my claim?" The tall Alpha brunette tisk disappointedly.

"He isn't my lover, not in a hundred years. This shrimpy dumbass is way too noisy and useless for my taste." Kageyama explains, getting a violent complaint from the boy beside him but quickly replying with a subduing headlock.

"Not like I'd ever like you gross, idiot. You'd probably slobber all over me and crush me with your creepy lanky body!" Hinata huffs out weak willed insults from inside the Alpha's unpleasantly warm armpit. Kageyama releases him as he quiets down, returning his attention to the new bartender.

"I'm more into the docile, pretty little homey types. A real Omega not this cheap, fluffy, knock off." He drones leaning into his palm, getting another whine from the small boy who karate chops his ribs too lightly.

"Ah, like Akaashi! Man now that's a babe." The man whistles in appreciation at the thought of his manager and Kageyama reaches over the bar top to cover his mouth in a hurry.

"If you value your balls keep it down. Bokuto is the jealous type." He shakes his head, pulling back not realizing his friends suddenly quiet figure beside him.

Hinata was very much not like Kageyama. His heart beat faster as his soft laugh, his palms got sweaty when the wind swept back his hair, his stomach turned when the breeze roused his scent just right in the Omega's direction. Hinata was very much in love with his Alpha friend.

Not that he'd voiced such embarrassing thoughts in the 6 years he'd gotten closer to the young man. Not that he would with how many times Kageyama had detailed his "type" and shat all over his day dreams of being more than hesitant friends. Hinata couldn't imagine ever finding the courage to speak his less innocent feelings to the taller man until the night they spent in his apartment watching some shitty game show, snacking on pizza and beer while Kageyama groaned at the idea of his mom setting up another date for him.

"I'll probably just accept." He finally sighs, slurping loudly around his can and Hinata freezes. "Whoever it is, it's easier than dealing with my mom for another 5 years." He takes another cold slice of pepperoni.

"What if they aren't your type. Too noisy or ugly?" Hinata clears his throat softly from across the couch and gets a shrug in answer.

"My mom knows how to get her way I suppose." And Hinata is crying. Big fat tears rolling down his cheeks and dripping into his lap, darkening his jeans. It takes a half a minute before Kageyama hears the broken sobs and turns to the boy in surprise reaching out in concern, looking over for injuries while his friend shakes in sadness. 

Hinata grabs tightly to the Alpha's hand with an exceptionally violent sob wracks his body and he stares up at the dark haired man with snot running down his face and red blotchy cheeks.

"Then I'd be alright, wouldn't I? If anyone will do I should be good enough." His words are mostly clear but Kageyama is quiet, shock clear on his face, evidence he heard the red head properly.

"You?" He mutters dumbly, tone untelling as usual when he's face with such trials. "It's not like we've ever been-"

"I have." Hinata stops him. "I've been interested in you for a long time." His voice evens out but his shoulders still tremble.

"A long time?" Kageyama chuckles uncomfortably. "You say it like I was your first love." He probably means it as some sort of dry humored joke but the flush spreading across Hinata's cheeks and down his neck stop any further teasing and Kageyama is quiet again.

"You feel that way about me? Love?" He confirms mutually and Hinata reaches out to squeeze his hand, too terrified to speak or even meet the young Alpha's eyes. "Then I suppose it's worth a shot." He sighs deeply but it isn't exasperated or annoyed. He gives Hinata's hand an affirming squeeze in return before pulling it away and tilting the pink cheeked boy's face up to catch his lips with his own.

The kiss is chaste but satisfying. Not unpleasant for the taller man who tries to smile at the tear stained face of his friend.

"I guess we're courting," Kageyama mumbles scratching the hair at the base of his neck. "I'll let my mom know and everything, okay. Just...try to calm down please. You know I don't know what to do when you cry." He places a gentle hand on the Omega's hair and Hinata leans into the touch standing slowly and tugging at the Alpha's shirt collar to lock their lips together again.

"I'll be a good partner." He swears softly and gets a half amused smile in return.

~~

Hinata's idea of a good partner was very strange.

His voice was all of the sudden soft, melancholy, whenever he spoke, though Kageyama heard his cheerful laughter from around corners and through thin walls when with his other friends. Hinata would invite him over for home cooked meals that he clearly didn't know how to cook and it left Kageyama was too many stomach aches. The annoying behavior grated on Kageyama without explanation until he couldn't stand it anymore forcing the boy to stop re-arranging the mess in his apartment for half a second and sit still. Hinata's goal was clear when the words tumbled out of his mouth as softly as they had been for weeks.

"You like the pretty, homely type" He mutters and Kageyama is scrubbing at his face with his hands in annoyance. "Long day? Do you need a massage?" He offers and Kageyama grabs the boy by the hair and pulls him in too close.

"I need you to stop being gross." He demands too harshly, watching the boy's face fall and he pushes his face into his chest, holding him still. "If you act all weird and motherly I won't have my best friend anymore." He grumbles, feeling the boy tense against him but he relaxes after a moment, pressing into the Alpha's warmth and drawing small circles into his shoulder with his finger, unwilling to move or speak but Kageyama thinks he understands.

The change in their relationship after that was easier than they both thought. They went on 'real' dates that felt like their old 'hang out' days. They introduced each other differently and kissed and cuddled more now but the offers of 'I got it, you get it next time' still hung around so comfortably. Friends looked at them smugly, as if they knew all along and Kageyama's mother was far too happy with them. It was definitely too easy, even when they would end up at each other's house, late into the night; over heated bodies pressed against each other's under the sheets. Hair pulling and breathless sweet nothings depending on the mood for the newly acquired romps. 

Kageyama didn't usually call Hinata gross anymore, and he really liked the way his face got red even with little compliments about how his hair smells nice or his lips felt soft. He liked how small the red head felt in his lap or tucked under his arm, he liked that he had to angle his head ever so slightly up to look at him, and even more so to kiss him. He liked his stubborn, noisy, childish attitude that made him feel fuzzy and warm. He liked that Hinata isn't pretty and soft and delicate but strong and cheerful and...cute. He even likes the way Hinata shrieks in embarrassment when Kageyama confesses one night, curled up on the sofa watching a boring movie; that he now in fact, "likes cute redheads."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
